1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to software. More particularly, the disclosure relates to queries.
2. General Background
A query based system is typically utilized in an Enterprise Information System (“EIS”) or a relational database to retrieve of specific information. Query based systems are generally very different depending on the EIS. For example, the features, the query interface, and/or or query language may be different.
While a relational database utilizes Structured Query Language (“SQL”) to query the tables in the database for information, an EIS may use a similar query system, but with different keywords. The EIS may even utilize an English centric query system. Enterprise adapters utilize the application specific application programming interfaces (“APIs”) or mechanisms to perform queries within the EIS.
As the query based systems vary for different EISs, enterprise adapters or systems that access the EISs may have to deal with different structured or unstructured queries prior to transforming these queries into the enterprise specific query system. These enterprise adapters or systems that access the EISs have to parse multiple and different query languages, and perform a translation into an enterprise specific query request. The need for knowledge of multiple query languages and their structure can be overwhelming and difficult to perform, which generally results in multiple systems and different data formats per query language.